Molly's lonely Christmas
by Leonew
Summary: Molly is sitting alone in front of her Christmas tree. Well Crookshans is there but that's about it. Where is everybody? Just rating to be safe. HBP spoilers.


Disclaimer: The world and characters are all the creation of J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of that.

* * *

Molly Weasley was crying. She had hoped so much she would get to celebrate Christmas with all of her dearest friends and family. Instead she was sitting all alone in front of her Christmas tree, waiting for guest for two hours now. She knew they all were busy and all had important duties in the war against You-know-who but she just wished they had been able to make some time for a happy Christmas eve. Arthur was of course busy at work after a crisis with some fake invisibility cloaks that had made people disappear. Fred and George, who had much experience now with protective items, were helping him. Bill and Fleur were visiting Fleurs family in France. Charlie was dealing with a break-out of dragons from a magical zoo in Wales. Mrs. Weasley didn't know what her son Percy was doing as she hadn't heard from him since Dumbledore's funeral. Her two youngest kids were also at some unknown place, they were out there hunting horcruxes with Harry and Hermione. She was worried most about her only daughter that wasn't supposed to go on such a dangerous mission. Even Harry had been against it. But Ginny had insisted to go with them and after a long fight they gave in. The others she would have liked to have to listen with her to Celestina Warbeck were Remus Lupin and Nympheadora Tonks but they were both on some important mission too.

Molly Weasley sighed deeply and turned the music on a little louder. Crookshanks tried to run away from the noise but he was picked up and hugged tightly.

'Ooh Crookshanks,' the woman exclaimed, 'looks like it's only you, me and dear Celestina this night.'

The cat was struggling to break free but the arms were holding him tightly. So he gave up and grumpily let himself being pet.

After a while Mrs. Weasley set him free again and slowly made for the kitchen, there she ate a lonely meal of cold pork and burned potatoes. With a wipe of her wand she made the other food vanish just as a loud knock was heard on the back door. Startled, Mrs. Weasley jumped from her chair and walked to the door. She peaked through the crack and was so happy to see Tonks and Remus that she even forgot to ask 'the secret question'.

'Merry Christmas Mrs. Weasley!' Tonks said as the door was opened. Her grin disappeared as she saw the tears drifting down the cheeks of Mrs. Weasley.

'Molly what's wrong?' Remus Lupin asked worriedly and he moved to put an arm around her.

'It's nothing, I'm just so happy you are here.' She smiled through her tears but then she slapped her forehead. 'Oh no! I just vanished the food!' she sighed, 'Not that it was much to start with anyway.'

Tonks smiled broadly, 'It doesn't matter Mrs. Weasley, we had dinner already in a nice little restaurant earlier this evening. We made it a bit later than planned, sorry about that.'

Mrs. Weasley also smiled again, she invited them to come in and poured them some wine. Remus winced as he heard Celestina resound through the living room. Tonks frowned at him and sat down at the couch. However, after a while of listening to the woman's voice she had to understand how he felt.

'So, Molly, where is everyone else?' Remus asked.

'I'm sorry dear?' Mrs. Weasley enquired and to the relieve of her guests she turned the music down. After Remus repeated the question she smiled sadly, 'I'm afraid they're all kind off busy.' It was quiet for a minute while Celestina continued to sing her sad songs. 'I just wished they would have been able to come.' Mrs. Weasley proceeded, 'But I guess it's too important to take a break from. Who knows what they are all doing now? Especially those four kids.'

Tonks and Remus looked uneasy at each other but just then a second knock was heard. This time it was at the front door and Mrs. Weasley disappeared in the hallway.

'You're here!' Tonks and Remus could hear her shout surprised. Some muffled voices and footsteps sounded in the hallway, then the closing of the door and then… another knock at the door.

Again the door was opened and Mrs. Weasley outcry of her son Charlie's name was to be heard above the other clamours. She walked in again beaming widely and was followed by Charlie and four frozen and tired looking teens. Suddenly the room was a whole lot more crowded and noisy. Tonks and Remus were no less surprised at the sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny than Mrs. Weasley had been and several questions were asked between the different persons of the new-formed happy company. Mrs. Weasley was busy getting drinks for everybody and it was only after a while that they all sat quietly on the jumble of chairs and couches. Celestina had finally stopped singing and the only sound that was heard was the ticking of the Weasley´s clock, that is, the one that actually reflected the time.

But with the arrival of the other Weasleys (except for Bill and Percy) there could be no more silence and the rest of the evening was a cheerful mix of chattering and drinking. A night to remember with a smile for Molly Weasley since her loved ones had managed to celebrate Christmas after all.

* * *

A/N: Any reviews would make me happy . 


End file.
